ABC Arrow Moments
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU & OC at times. Olicity based on the always popular ABC drabble prompt with unique drabbles/scenarios on almost every single letter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own anything in the Arrow-verse as that all belongs to the CW and DC.**_

_**A/N 2: Most of these **_**_drabbles are entirely AU, stretch the cannon-verse truth and/or have characters being OC. That is intentional because I didn't want to have the stereotypical letter ABC drabble._**

* * *

_A is for ANGLES_

Oliver was never good at math, in any form and his mother or sister would attest tot hat. That being said, Felicity and Diggle had a hard time believing that Oliver didn't use geometry when he shot his arrows or ran atop rooftops.

"It's more of a spiritual thing. When I draw my bow I have to feel everything in that moment and I make my decision from there."

"I can't call bullshit on that Buddhist monk crap because your record and reputation speak for you but are you high when you go out?"

The sarcasm in his interrogator's tone made Oliver chuckle and he shrugged his shoulders. This made the handcuffs around his wrists rattle but Oliver ignored them with practiced ease.

"So, thirty assassinations huh? Each and every one of them a blue blooded elitist such as yourself and each one caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Are you rebelling against your upbringing Queen?"

"Which question do you want me to answer?"

"Both dammit! I nearly ruined my career to bring you to justice and you better be damn sure that I'm going to get every little piece of information out of you that I can."

The familiar accusatory and vengeful tone wasn't new to Oliver and he could only imagine trying to deal with The Hood from the other side of the law. Still, he sat handcuffed in a hard-back wooden chair and restrained while his interrogator paced around their kitchen.

"You don't have a lot on me do you? Besides the sketch and phone that I gave you."

"We have plenty now that you turned yourself in. Why did you do that?"

"When I go after a target, my first words are 'you have failed this city'. Well, half of the Glades are destroyed and my best friend is dead. I would say that I have failed this city wouldn't you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're turning yourself in because of guilt? That's unbelievable."

Oliver inclined his head but didn't say anything and a few seconds later the front door of the house burst open. Oliver's interrogator hurried past him, scooping up his side arm but those few seconds cost him as the assailant fired their weapon first.

"Son of a…"

Oliver heard his interrogator fall onto the floor and he slipped out of his handcuffs. He turned around just in time to see Diggle taking off a clown mask.

"Cute."

"Not a word Oliver. You have your herbal cocktail ready?"

"Yeah."

Oliver knelt down and rolled Quentin Lance over so he lay face-up He pricked the detective with a needle and shot hum up with liquid herbs from the island that would erase Quentin Lance's memory over the past two hours.

"My conscience is clear now detective because you know who I am."

* * *

_B is for BODY_

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Absolutely. Now move it."

Oliver chuckled, raised his hands at the glare he received and climbed in on 'his' side of his bed. After a moment of fussing with her hair and then the covers, Felicity crawled in beside him. Oliver clapped his hands and the lights turned off. A pregnant silence settled over the two lovers and Oliver grinned in the darkness.

"Come on. You have to tell me."

"Nope. Your head is already too big as it is."

"You're not going to make me beg are you?"

"Does _the_ Oliver Queen know how to beg?"

Oliver snorted but didn't answer and remembered a trick from his old playboy ways. That Oliver Queen didn't beg but when he was on the island…sometimes he couldn't have helped it.

"No. He always gets what he wants."

"Is that right?"

"Yes and that holds true right now."

"Careful Oliver. That sounds remarkably close to begging."

Felicity was his equal when it came to verbal sparring and Oliver knew he needed another tactic. He rolled halfway over, nudged Felicity's legs apart and lowers his hips until his were flush with hers. Felicity sucked in a huge breath of air and her eyes darkened but otherwise she remained impassive.

"Felicity why won't you tell me?"

"Stop that Oliver. Stop that right now."

Despite her mutterings, Felicity reached up and traced Oliver's solid arms with her fingertips. Oliver didn't say anything and continued his relentless stare.

"I mean it Oliver! Oh fine! My girlfriends were over the other night and we might have gotten drunk on wine because we were talking about you. Well they asked a lot of questions and I couldn't stop myself from answering. Embarrassing really."

By this time Felicity's hands were smoothing over Oliver's shoulders and the planes of his chest.

"And they were complaining about not seeing you shirtless or almost naked like you were prone to doing so in the past. Told me to stop hoarding you and you're delectable body to myself."

"Well it's not like you to share Felicity and in this instance I agree with your selfishness."

"Oh you say the sweetest things oh boyfriend of mine."

* * *

_C is for COMMITMENT_

"Seriously Ollie, I'm spending my afternoon with you and you're not going to tell me how you proposed to Felicity?"

"Seriously Speedy, I'm not going to tell you. Why are we here?"

Oliver stopped outside of a wedding store and looked down at Thea. His younger sister glared up at him but sighed and pulled Oliver into the store. A sales representative appeared out of thin air and listened attentively as Thea babbled about a particular item she wanted.

"This store has the best wedding ornaments ever and Felicity was very specific with what she wanted the centerpiece to be. Since I'm such a good wedding planner and maid of honor I shopped around until I found it."

"Sometimes I wonder if introducing the two of you and encouraging your friendship was a good thing."

Thea laughed as she followed the sales representative to the back room and Oliver dutifully followed. The back room was full of high-end knickknacks but the centerpiece Felicity wanted was there, if a little dusty and in the far corner. Thea confirmed Oliver's thoughts, dismissed the sales representative and turned to Oliver.

"So marriage huh?"

"Yeah marriage."

It took all of Oliver's legendary self-control but he managed not to smile or laugh at the fact that his younger sister was giving him a "serious talking to".

"You really think you're ready for it?"

"I'm not getting any younger Speedy."

"Gwaah! The two of you are perfect for each other. Felicity deflected all of my questions too."

Oliver grinned at Thea's dramatized annoyance and took her upper arms in his hands.

"Thea, what Felicity and I have, our relationship, only a select few people can understand. She knows me and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to know her. Okay?"

"Does anyone else know that you are a complete sap Ollie?"

Oliver laughed and led Thea back out into the store.

* * *

_D is for DEATH_

"It's not the same you know."

Oliver stood in front of a large tombstone with the words Tommy Merlyn etched into the marble and his hands tightened into white knuckled fists. The funeral had long since ended and even though many had tried, no one, Laurel included, had been able to break through the air of despair around Oliver. He hadn't even looked any of them in the eyes, his own gaze locked on his best friends grave and one by one all the guests had left.

"You weren't supposed to die and sacrifice yourself for the city. I was supposed to."

The sun was quickly blocked out by dark, angry looking storm clouds and a thick streak of jagged lightning cut the sky after a rumbling thunderclap. The bad weather didn't faze Oliver as he continued his vigil and his mind took him on a trip down memory lane.

"I've killed a lot of people in the name of justice since my return from the island and sometimes I wonder if I could have let a few more live. Some of the people were bad and other's fell into the murky grey area. Death isn't new to me Tommy but yours makes me feel like my arm got cut off."

The clouds burst and the heavens started to weepy heavily. Oliver didn't move and he would have stood there getting drenched but someone intervened. The rain stopped hitting him and Oliver turned his head to see Felicity holding an umbrella awkwardly over the both of them. Wordlessly he took the umbrella and held it over them. Felicity smiled up at him and stepped closer.

"I don't think your suit is meant to get wet Oliver."

"What are you still doing here Felicity?"

"Silly Oliver. You, Diggle and me are a team remember? We are waiting for you to be finished and then we are going to the diner."

Felicity had always been able to take his brooding and doom and gloom as she often quoted from some movie. The fact that his two closest living friends still waited for him warmed something broken inside of Oliver and he took Felicity's hand in his.

"Ah so the robot fades and Oliver comes back to us. Are you-"

"Ollie?"

The sound of Laurel's voice tightened something else inside of Oliver but Felicity squeezed his hand and this allowed Oliver to turn around much calmer than he should have. Laurel stood there, still dressed in her black funeral dress and clutching her own umbrella.

"Hey Laurel. Did you want to pay Tommy your private respects because we can leave and let you do that."

Felicity saved the day again by speaking for Oliver when he couldn't and he tried to say something to Laurel but couldn't find the words. He saw Laurel's gaze look down at their joined hands.

"I came here to see if you needed someone to keep your head above water but I see that you already have someone for that."

As Laurel turned around and left, Oliver thought about her thinly veiled dig at Felicity and scoffed. If his relationship/friendship with Laurel was now 'dead' so be it and he was okay with that. She was his past and he kept getting hurt by his past.

"I'm ready to go Felicity."

"Okay Oliver."

Oliver Queen might grieve for his best friend Tommy Merlyn but he could continue to live for Felicity Smoak.

* * *

_E is for EMOTIONAL_

Contrary to what his friends and family believed, Oliver did experience more emotions than he let on. In the cases of Thea and Felicity, a more appropriate term would be emotional mood swings because either woman could make him happy one moment and furious the next. At times Oliver wondered if they tried to make his head spin on purpose and see how far he could go before he snapped.

_"You know how in Harry Potter when Hermione tells Ron that he has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon? That's what I feel like telling you right now Oliver."_

Oliver chuckled as he remembered Felicity's latest outburst before she stormed out of the Foundry and she had made sure to slam the heavy metal door as hard as she could. It wasn't that Oliver didn't want to feel emotions and enjoy the unguarded moments he had with those around him but more like he couldn't. For the past three years Oliver had been working with Felicity and Diggle to eliminate all but three names from the infamous list. Now that his promise to his father was all but finished Oliver didn't know what to do with his life and that scared him.

_"Live your life Oliver. That's what you're supposed to do and you need to make up for all that lost time. No one that knows you expects you to find the girl, get married and have three beautiful babies. What we do expect is for you to live, laugh and love."_

Even though Felicity wasn't here talking to him, her voice was apparently etched in his mind and soul. The quirky, genius and beautiful IT tech slash sounding board had more than proved her worth in both of her job requirements while working with Oliver as The Hood. She had never let Oliver take her for granted and more than once had matched Oliver's temper without flinching.

_"You need to make a decision Oliver. You need to decide what The Hood really fights for, who he really is and why he fights the good fight. When you make some progress with that, then come to me and we'll talk."_

Oliver grinned and grabbed the keys to his Audi. He took the stairs out of the Foundry two at a time and wasn't sure how he made it to Felicity's apartment as fast as he did. He shook himself as he got out of his car and a few minutes later grinned as he knocked on Felicity's apartment door.

"Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen? He never uses the front door."

"I made my decision. Well, progress anyway. May I come in so we can talk about it?"

On the outside Oliver made sure to look calm and aloof because on the inside he was a right mess. It didn't help that Felicity leaned against the doorframe in a long t-shirt with her bare legs peeking out and her arms crossed underneath her breasts.

"Oh I don't know about that. Since when does Oliver want to talk about such non-sensical, frivolous things such as emotions? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch but if you keep standing there the less I want to talk."

"And there's the Oliver I know. Okay two things. First…"

Felicity's punch to his stomach came as a total surprise and he wheezed out any air in his lungs.

"And second…"

In the end though as Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him Oliver decided it was worth it.

* * *

_F is for FUN_

"Come on Ollie! Stop being such a sour puss."

"Speedy, just because I don't want to put paint on my face doesn't mean that I'm a sour puss."

Oliver stepped back from the booth where Thea stood with a paintbrush in hand and a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. People moved past them, intent on enjoying the carnival and Oliver stared back at his younger sister. Thea huffed, dropped the paintbrush and marched straight up into Oliver's personal space.

"You my dear older brother need to learn how to have fun."

"I own and operate a successful and popular nightclub Speedy."

"Yeah so you know how to relax with barely clothed women drinking their body weight in jello shots and all but having sex in public. Whoopee…"

Before Oliver could respond Thea stalked off and jumped onto her boyfriend Roy Harper's back. Oliver smiled at the sight of a carefree Thea and turned his head when Diggle walked up with Carly under his arm. His friend and 'bodyguard' laughed at something Carly said and he looked relaxed.

"Oliver, my man, I thought Thea was going to paint hearts on your cheeks there for a minute."

"Only if you let Carly paint you first Diggle."

At that moment Felicity returned with a large cotton candy and her eyes twinkled. She took a piece off, popped it into her mouth and hummed her enjoyment.

"This is the best food at the carnival. Yum."

"If you say so."

"Don't diss the deliciousness of my confection Oliver or I will force you to eat some."

Oliver grinned and shook his head. Felicity just took another pinch of the spun sugar and popped it into her mouth.

"So where to next?"

"Where do you want to go Felicity?"

"The House of Mirrors. I want to see what you look like fat."

Oliver snickered but nodded and the four of them walked over to where Thea and Roy waited. The youngest couple was brought up to speed and Thea wholeheartedly agreed with Felicity.

"At the very least you'll get to laugh Ollie."

"Sure thing Speedy."

* * *

_G is for GIVER_

Felicity sat down in the east living room of the Queen family mansion and did her best not to burn the woman sitting across from her with her glare. Diggle stood in as 'security' because the woman was technically a 'high risk' inmate but Felicity knew the title was for the other woman's protection.

"Ms. Smoak, you may want to start talking with Mrs. Queen because she only has two hours before I have to turn her back over to the warden."

"Right. Of course. Mrs. Queen I am here today to ask you to release your legal rights as Oliver's power of attorney. Oliver has been injured and needs a few surgeries but he will not let the doctors operate."

"Ms. Smoak, just send me the forms and I will sign them. Oliver will get the medical attention he needs."

Even in prisoner garb and under her circumstances, Moira Queen still had the perfect grace and posture. Felicity grit her teeth and counted backwards from ten so not to choke Oliver's mother.

"I don't think you understand Mrs. Queen. Oliver has legally filed to separate himself and Ms. Queen from you. A rash decision by both of your children to be sure but the hospital won't accept you as his power of attorney anymore. This is why I need you to sign your legal rights over to me and I can make sure Oliver gets the operations."

"I see. In that case I think we are done here. Take me back to the warden please."

Even though she was expecting this reaction, to see it actually happening both saddened and infuriated Felicity. She knew Oliver and Thea were acting out in negative emotions but both Queen children wouldn't speak about the matter.

"How much do you know about your son Mrs. Queen?"

"I know as much as any mother knows about her son."

"No, you actually don't."

Felicity lay several photos of Oliver as The Hood out on the table and watched Moira's expressions. The older woman glared at the photos and then Felicity.

"What does my son have to do with that menace?"

"Your son is that menace."

A heavy silence settled over the room as Felicity revealed Oliver's biggest secret. It was a risky gamble but with Oliver's life hanging in the balance there wasn't anything Felicity wouldn't do to save him.

"I don't believe you. Oliver isn't capable of murder."

"Yet you have no problem believing that Malcolm Merlyn is the Dark Archer."

"Oliver is nothing like Malcolm!"

Moira's sudden outburst surprised Felicity but at least she had cracked Moira's emotional armor.

"Take a few minutes and think about it. Has Oliver ever been around when Starling City's elite go down? You shot him remember?"

Keeping Moira off balance was going to be the key if Felicity was to get the short and long-term goals out of this. Any curve ball that Felicity could throw would be used and her last comment struck deep.

"Yes, you did shoot your own son and he has the scar to prove it. Oliver has given so much in the effort to clean up Starling City and imagine his pain, both physical and mental, when he found out you were the right-hand woman in Starling City's corruption. Why do you think The Hood has hit every one of Starling City's elite and made them pay in some fashion except for the Queen family? Even now in your disgrace, you are still one of the wealthiest families in Starling City."

"Oliver promised me that the vigilante wouldn't come after me anymore…"

"And how could he possibly promise you that if he wasn't The Hood?"

It was with that question that Felicity knew she had convinced Moira of the fact that her son moonlighted as a crime-fighting vigilante. Reassurances of the fact would come later but for now, the matter had been addressed and accepted.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To show you how much your son has given and so you can help me save his life. Oliver is a giver but now he needs help."

* * *

_H is for HONEST_

Felicity sat in her computer chair and typed away at her computer setup. A deathly silence hung over the Foundry as Felicity had told Diggle to go home (a comical scene the two of them would laugh about later) and now she waited alone for Oliver to return. Oh and was he in for it when he returned. Who did he think he was withholding information like this?

"Where is Diggle? We need to go over the information I gathered from Falcone and make our next move?"

Taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves whether from Oliver's sudden appearance (which she should be used to by now…) or for the upcoming confrontation Felicity wasn't sure. Felicity ignored Oliver and wrapped up her project on the computer. She felt Oliver's gaze on her back at her continued silence and it took all of her self-control not to squirm.

"Felicity?"

"I sent him home."

Silence descended over the Foundry again and Felicity so wanted to turn around and see Oliver's expression but she reminded herself that she was mad at him.

"You sent him home? Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me that your mother had invited us over for dinner?"

Once again Felicity felt Oliver's mood change from amusement to annoyance and she knew he was grinding his teeth.

"Thea texted me, asking me where I was and imagine her annoyance when I told her that we wouldn't be attending. That was the night you went after the money shipment."

"My mother didn't want to have a nice, pleasant dinner with us Felicity. She wanted to interrogate you."

Annoyance ran through Felicity at Oliver's self-righteous and annoyed tone. She whirled around in her chair and pointed a finger at Oliver.

"Who gave you the right to decide who and when I get to meet out of your oh so elite circle? Do you think that I can't handle myself or that I'll babble and embarrass you? Is that it Oliver? Are you embarrassed of me and my tendency to put my foot in my mouth?"

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it Oliver?"

Felicity watched as Oliver struggled to contain his emotions and try and figure out what to say. For someone who had so many secrets to keep and masks to juggle, his thought process was remarkably apparent if one knew where to look.

"Even with all that time spent on the island I am still a selfish person and even more so now in certain areas of my life."

"Ooookaay…continue."

"I don't want to share you more than I absolutely have to Felicity. Not with my social life and my supposed friends or my family. I am jealous of and cherish every moment I have with you."

The honesty and raw emotion in Oliver's words and tone stunned Felicity. Apparently, when Oliver chose to be, he could be quite honest and it took her a moment to digest what he said.

"Thanks for being honest."

* * *

_I is for INDESTRUCTABLE_

After Malcolm Merlyn's created earthquake leveled half of the Glades, his mother's pre-devastation confession and the stress of the past forty-eight hours, Oliver reacted. He had hurried back to the Foundry, found and rescued a mostly intact Felicity and helped a wounded Diggle into the back of his Mercedes. Ten minutes later he literally drove through the mob of reporters camped outside the Queen's mansion and helped both Felicity and Diggle inside.

"Maria? Donde estas Maria?"

"Oh Mr. Queen, bless you that you are here and safe! I was so worried."

"I'm fine Maria. This is Felicity and you know Diggle. Please take Felicity, help clean her up and take care of her. She's in shock and she's going to be a mess when she comes out of it. Have Theo do the same with John as well and where's Thea?"

When Maria shook her head and prayed in Spanish, Oliver had to fight against the anxiety crushing his chest. He handed Felicity off to Maria, with an order for Theo to help John and then Oliver hurried back out to the Mercedes. He speed dialed Thea as he sped down his long driveway, past the reporters again and towards what was left of the Glades.

_"Ollie?"_

"Speedy! It's me Speedy. Where are you? Are you hurt?"

_"I'm at Roy's house. He's hurt Ollie. Oh goodness! What do I do?"_

The frailty and fear in Thea's tone almost killed Oliver and he hit the dashboard. He forced himself to calm down, to think and he cut down a side street to the Harper boy's house. Oliver didn't know what to make of Roy Harper but Thea trusted him and right now Roy was the only person holding his baby sister together.

"Do your best to stay calm Speedy. I'm almost there and everything will be okay. I promise. Just keep talking to me."

For the rest of the short drive, Oliver kept Thea talking to him and he parked outside of the Harper boy's house. He knocked twice on the door and caught Thea when she threw herself into his arms.

"I have you Speedy. I'm here to take you home and keep you safe."

"But what about Roy? I can't just leave him here."

"Him too. Can he walk?"

Thea led Oliver back into the Harper boy's house and Oliver saw Roy slumped down on a couch with a dishtowel on one arm and an icepack on his head.

"He um, defended some people, rescued a few others and got pretty beat up."

"Shut up rich girl or your brother will think I'm a sissy."

Thea chuckled but the tears were in her eyes and she looked at Oliver. Oliver sighed and helped the Harper boy up. The kid was solid and Oliver knew that the kid took care of himself. He dropped the kid in the backseat of the Mercedes, told Thea to get in and then drove to a different part of the Glades. Oliver took out Diggle's phone and pressed number two on speed dial.

_"John? Is that you?"_

"He's safe Carly and this is Oliver Queen. John is currently recuperating at my house and I'm on my way to your apartment. Are you safe?"

_"Oliver Queen? How did you get John's phone? How do you know where I live?"_

"Carly now is not the time for twenty questions and John can fill you in when you see him. Look out your window, down on the street and you'll see me standing there."

_"I see you. What do you want?"_

"To come back to my house with me and take care of John."

_"Okay."_

Carly must have hung up as the line went dead but Oliver wasn't worried. Ten minutes later Carly and her son walked out of their complex with two overnight bags and Oliver did his best to smile. He popped the trunk of the Mercedes, dropped their bags inside and then opened the front passenger side door.

"To stay off the radar, keep away from the police and avoid the army of reporters we will have to drive pretty fast. Might be best if you held your son in your arms until we are parked outside my front door."

"Okay."

Fifteen chaotic minutes later Oliver parked outside of his house for what he hoped to be the final time tonight and helped Roy into the house. Maria and Theo walked into the foyer and Oliver gave a tired smile.

"I promise these are my last two guests for the night Maria. Could you take Thea's friend to another _guest_ bedroom and make sure he's okay? Theo, this is Diggle's girlfriend and nephew. I'm sure they would like to see him."

As everyone went his or her separate ways, Oliver took Thea to her bedroom and straight to her bathroom. He turned the water on to a comfortable temperature and slide to the floor with Thea, clothes and all. Thea shuddered and cried into his shoulder. Oliver let her, remaining silent and turned off the water thirty minutes later.

"Come on Speedy. Let's get you into something dry and then into bed."

"I want to see Roy."

"Change clothes first."

When the two of them walked back into Thea's room, Maria stood there with another maid and Oliver left with a kiss to Thea's forehead. Maria followed after him and brought him up to speed on what was happening in his house.

"Not much else is going to happen tonight Maria but I would appreciate it if you and Theo stayed her tonight and not in the guest house."

"Of course Mr. Queen. Anything else?"

"Not right now. Thank you."

Oliver pulled his wet clothes off his upper torso and ran a hand over his face. He would stand guard tonight and would face tomorrow's challenges as they came.

"We are all so lucky that you are so strong Mr. Queen. Almost like you are indestructible. Sleep well."

Maria's parting words struck Oliver deep down and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After a moment he decided to think about it at another time as he had a house full of guests to look after. His first stop would be Felicity's room and make sure his IT tech goddess was still smiling.

* * *

_J is for JEALOUS_

Felicity bobbed her head and danced in her seat in a booth at the _Verdant_. The energy in the club was addicting and as Felicity people watched she got the feeling that the people were dancing as a form of release. She understood why of course because half a year ago part of the Glades were leveled with Malcolm Merlyn's created earthquake and the Glades were declared 'safe' again a few weeks ago. These people were dancing in celebration of being alive and well.

"Felicity you are at a club and you look like you are trying to solve cancer or something. None of that higher end thinking tonight girl. Drink, flirt and be happy."

"Thea you cannot possibly be three sheets to the wind already. We just got here half an hour ago."

Thea Queen grinned and danced beside the table that Felicity had claimed for their party. Carly sauntered on over, her recently received engagement ring flashing in the clubs multi-colored lights and she set three drinks down on the table.

"Drink up ladies! It's time to drink flirt and be happy."

"Here here!"

Felicity rolled her eyes at Thea's giggle to Carly's words but took the offered drink and toasted with her friends. The three women slammed their shot glasses down on the table and Thea clapped her hands.

"Okay ladies, so one of us here at the table has been asked to take the plunge and I for one am excited. We have twenty-minutes of uninterrupted girl-talk before our dreary men show up and monopolize our time."

Felicity cheered Thea's statement and the two of them teamed up on a blushing Carly. An annoyed scoff from Thea drew the conversation away from wedding plans a few minutes later and Felicity turned her head to see what had drawn Thea's ire.

"Oh her? Ladies, our night's entertainment for the next five minutes has just arrived. Front row seats too."

"Wait what? Felicity, some girl is flirting with my brother, who is also your boyfriend and you're not going to do anything?"

Without taking her eyes off the red-headed woman who was doing her best to flirt with Oliver, Felicity simply nodded at Thea's incredulous question and cracked a few peanuts on the table. The flirty woman stood up on tiptoe in her already ridiculously high heels and whispered something in Oliver's ear. Oliver's body language remained closed off and distant despite the woman's advances and Felicity looked over at Carly when she laughed.

"That is one sexy woman and she is dressed to kill but Oliver is just not interested. You so have him wrapped around your little finger girl."

Felicity made the whip cracking gesture and noise to much laughter from her friends. Oliver disengaged from the woman, disappeared in the crowd and then reappeared in front of their table. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth and he slid underneath Felicity so she sat on his lap. She made herself comfortable, leaned back and stole a kiss from her boyfriend. Oliver chuckled and his eyes twinkled.

"So you know a woman named Amy huh?"

* * *

_K is for KIDS_

Felicity watched Oliver play with her nephew in the shallow waters of the ocean and she smiled. It had taken a lot of convincing for Felicity to convince Oliver to join her at the beach for the weekend and she secretly wondered if it was her nephew's please that convinced Oliver to come.

"Who knew that Ollie would be such a natural with kids?"

"I know right? He is always surprising me."

Felicity sipped from her long island iced tea and grinned over at Thea. The recently turned twenty-one year old grinned back and took an exaggerated sip from her own long island iced tea.

"Auntie Felicity! Auntie Felicity!"

At the sound of her nephew's excited voice, Felicity looked back at the ocean and saw him running towards her as fast as his three year old little legs would carry him. He held something in his hands and a moment later he dripped salt-water all over her as he shoved a large, white seashell at her.

"Oh look at what you have! Did you find that by yourself?"

"Ollie find it. I help."

"Mister Oliver right Benny?"

"Yes."

Like all toddlers, Benny's attention focused elsewhere and he took his little plastic shovel and bucket a few feet off to the left of Felicity's chair. He dug a hole and began filling up his bucket, complete with sound effects.

"He never stops does he?"

When a large shadow blocked out the sun, Felicity looked up from underneath her large white sunhat and saw a shirtless and dripping wet Oliver next to her. Talk about a good mental image for the long cold nights.

"Benny? He is an excitable three year old out on the beach with his favorite aunt and two indulging older boys."

Roy looked up from rummaging through the cooler and glared at Felicity. She winked back at him and looked up to see Oliver devouring her black bikini clad body with his eyes. Just to tease him she ran a foot up her bare leg and pushed her shoulders forward to create more cleavage.

"Get a room you two! Innocent eyes and ears are present!"

Thea's voice snapped Felicity out of her heated stare down with Oliver and she blushed. At that moment Benny ran up and grabbed Oliver by the hand.

"You make castles! I help."

"Okay little man."

Before he left to go play with Benny, Oliver bent down and kissed Felicity. The kiss held a hint of longing, good humor and promised naughtiness. Benny made a disgusted noise and Felicity chuckled against Oliver's mouth.

"Go play Mr. Oliver. I'll play with you later."

* * *

_L is for LEGACY_

"Okay rookie here we go. Before you walks the movers and shakers of Starling City for three generations. Do you have your pen and paper ready to take notes?"

"Yes boss."

Detective Greenly grinned as he looked over at his new rookie for a second before looking back at the elitist crowd walking before him. Even after having taken over the vigilante case from Quentin Lance (who was ordered to retire) a year ago he still had trouble keeping all the names straight and all the history that was involved.

"Okay to start, the man in the middle is _the_ Oliver Queen, head of the Queen family and supposedly has alleged ties to the vigilante commonly known as The Hood. Not bad looking and moving for a seventy-year old man huh? Mr. Queen spends most of his time in the family mansion unless he needs to shake things down at his company Queen's Consolidated or if he goes out with his wife."

"Wait, he has alleged ties to The Hood? Shakes down his own company?"

Greenly chuckled, patted the rookie on the shoulder and tossed a folder at him.

"That is everything we have on Mr. Oliver Queen that is still within the statutes of limitations. Yeah, it's an empty folder I know. We believe that he had some serious techie help in his day but whoever it was, was a criminal mastermind because Mr. Queen is clean. No physical or electronic evidence to link him to anything."

"Okay. What about his wife?"

"Mama Queen? No, the woman is clean and she doesn't know about the alleged shady dealings of her husband, friends or children. You go after her and not only will the Queen, Diggle and Merlyn families come after you but Starling City as well. Felicity Queen is a saint and she does nothing but good for the city."

As if the woman in question heard the rookie, Felicity Queen turned to them and smiled. A stunning redhead took her arm and drew her back to the small crowd.

"That's Olivia Queen, the oldest daughter and wife to that fellow on the left of Oliver Queen. She followed after her father and runs the main club in the franchise _Verdant_ as her personal headquarters."  
The rookie whistled in appreciation and Greenly could understand why as Olivia Queen was quite the looker. Long legs, piercing blue eyes and a devastating smile that turned his heart…

"Whose her husband? You said Stephen Diggle right?"

"Uh, yeah, ahem, yeah. The only biological son of John Diggle, the old bodyguard on Oliver Queen's right and current CEO of Queen's Consolidated. His record is clean although his questionable whereabouts and hasty alibis place him at the top of the list of suspects for the vigilante."

Another stunning knockout, a blonde woman this time, chased after a little girl and Greenly hit the rookie when the rookie's mouth dropped open.

"Elizabeth Queen-Merlyn and yes that is her legal last name. She's married to Merlyn Industries CEO, Malcolm Merlyn junior. That's all there is to her unless you read the tabloids which she loves showing off in."

"And the last Queen son, Jonathan?"

"Nothing much to go on about him I'm afraid. Shrewd businessman, real charmer but always seems to come up short compared to Olivia and Stephen. The only Queen child not married although he does have an on again/off again relationship with Christina Lance, the daughter of District Attorney Lance."

Greenly thumbed through Jonathan's file and then handed it over to the rookie. The rookie cleared his throat and Greenly anticipated the rookie's question.

"Yes, District Attorney Lance is _the_ Laurel Lance from Oliver Queen's checkered, troubled past and yes District Attorney Lance is _not_ part of the in crowd so to speak. No one knows why or the exact details and all parties involved are keeping quiet."

"Right. So what about Mr. John Diggle's wife and his nephew from the dead brother?"

"(name)? Overseas. Carly Diggle? Around the clock medical care for cancer at the Queen's mansion."

The entire Queen, Merlyn and Diggle entourage was approaching their unmarked police car and Greenly saw the rookie fidget.

"Go time rookie. You ready to meet some of the most powerful people in the country?"

"Yeah, let's do this boss."

Greenly opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car. He walked up to the small crowd and grinned.

"Good afternoon all of you. I wanted to introduce my new partner on my case and this is Frank Bertinelli."

* * *

_M is for MINE_

Oliver stood atop the second floor balcony in the _Verdant_ and glared down at the man that dared to flirt with Felicity. _His_ Felicity. He tightened his grip on the railing until his knuckles turned white when the man ran a hand down Felicity's bare arm and stepped closer.

"I'm surprised the man doesn't feel your glare Oliver. Relax man, our girl knows what she's doing."

"As soon as she gives the signal his ass is mine Diggle."

"Oliver calm down and think. You'll ruin your cover if you go all kung fu crazy on him. Although I do agree that he is a slimy sleazebag."

As usual, Diggle's calm, cool logic prevailed and Oliver clamped down on the urge to vault over the railing to the dance floor below. His gaze narrowed as Felicity raised her wineglass high in the air and Oliver hurried past Diggle. Both men weaved their way though the grinding mass of people and Oliver surmised that Diggle must have alerted security as they sprang out of the shadows.

"David Montagna, I'm going to have to ask that you come with us."

"What? Why? The lady and I were just have a couple of drinks is all."

"Oh you were having more than a few drinks Mr. Montagna."

When Quentin Lance stepped into the circle and grabbed the scumbag by the arm, Oliver relaxed. The authorities could handle it from here and Oliver needed to focus on completing his act as club owner.

"What? Get your hands off me man!"

"The lady here caught you red handed Mr. Montagna. There's nothing you can do since we have it all on tape."

Oliver smirked as Felicity pulled a wire out of her dress, handed it to Detective Lance and then stepped next to Oliver. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"You bitch!"

"All right Mr. Montagna let's not let your mouth run away now. Come on."

Oliver returned Detective Lance's nod as the detective left and he led Felicity to a darkened hallway in the back of the club. Before Felicity could say anything, Oliver descended on her. His lips fused to hers, he pressed his whole body into her and his every action screamed ownership. After a few heated moments, Oliver pulled away, just enough to let Felicity breathe and his own breathing was ragged as he looked into Felicity's hooded eyes.

"You are _mine_ Felicity Smoak."

"Pfft. With short kisses like that? As if."

In the shadows of the hallway Oliver grinned and he angled his body to better trap Felicity. He knew he had her when she gasped and squirmed.

"Be careful what you wish for woman."

"You're all talk Oliver Quee…mmm…"

* * *

**_A/N: If there are any questions, comments or errors (grammatical or plot) that you catch please let me know in a review or PM. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own anything Arrow as that belongs to the CW and the DC. **

******The codename Safe Haven was used in this chapter with permission from the author.**

**A/N 2: If a reader or reviewer has suggestions for the letters Y and Z drop them in a review or PM.**

* * *

_N is for NAUGHTY_

Oliver hung upside down from one of the beams in _the_ basement of the Foundry with his arms crossed across his chest and a devious twinkle in his eyes. He watched Felicity work at her computer and Diggle had left for a date with Carly.

"Oliver we need to…Oliver? Where are you?"

"Up here."

Oliver didn't move as Felicity followed the echo of his voice and then craned her neck to look up at him. She rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Oliver stared back down at her without blinking.

"You have that look in your eye again."

"What look?"

"Don't 'what look' me. You know exactly what look you are giving me and I am telling you that I want no part in your plan."

Oliver let go of the beam and dropped down right in front of Felicity. They were so close that Oliver could see the white flecks in her eyes and how her pupils dilated with him being shirtless.

"Are you sure? My plans involve fine wine and ice cream."

Oliver watched as the heated and loaded moment passed and Felicity caught on to his remarkably innocent suggestion but naughty innuendo. Her eyes widened, she flushed and then snorted.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

"Aaack! Fine!"

Just as Felicity threw her hands up in supposed defeat and turned around Oliver pounced. He pressed his front against Felicity's back, trapping her between his hard body and the unyielding metal of the computer table. Felicity gasped and stilled but Oliver caged her in with his arms on either side of her.

"I thought you said we were going for wine and…ice cream! Oliver?!"

"I like how you say my name when I surprise you like this."

"I'm pretty…mmm…sure getting ice cream….doesn't have anything….oh yes….to do with putting….aaah….your hand down my pants!"

Oliver smirked when Felicity's voice rose and she rapidly finished her sentence as he slipped a finger inside of her. She became putty in his arms and Oliver drove her right up to the point of no return before stopping.

"I don't know Felicity. Have you ever tried confections in bed?"

Oliver stepped away from his girlfriend and headed for the stairs that led to the club floor of _Verdant_.

"Oliver?! You're not seriously going to leave me here like this? Oliver? Seriously? You suck!"

"Come get some ice cream with me and find out."

"That's so not what I meant by that word!"

* * *

_O is for OLIVIA_

"Dinner's ready and everyone is waiting for the birthday boy downstairs Dad. Care to escort me?"

"Yes I'll be down in a minute Olivia. Just trying to find my silver cuff links your mother gave me for our twenty-fifty anniversary."

Oliver rummaged through his jewelry box that Felicity had also given to him, with his back turned to his oldest daughter and he smiled when he felt Olivia take his left hand in his. He didn't resist when she opened his hand and took the cuff links from him.

"Your tricks and sleight of hand might work on John or Elizabeth still but remember who you're with."

"Ah yes. The fierce Safe Haven who is arguably the best archer in Starling City and co-conspirator of the infamous vigilante The Hood. Does your husband know of the company you keep?"

"Considering he looks just as good in green leather as you once did, I don't think he minds."

Oliver chuckled and turned when Olivia prompted him to with her hands on his shoulders. Just like Felicity used to, Olivia attached his cuff links and fixed his suit.

"Don't worry Dad. Stephen and I are here, so are all the grandkids because no one wants to miss Grandfather's party and I promise that I will keep John on a short leash tonight."

"Jonathan made his choices and now must reap what he has sown. I warned him and so did your mother Olivia. God knows we warned him. We did."

"Now, now, don't go giving yourself a heart attack on your birthday Dad. Let me handle this."

Oliver sighed and even though he didn't like it, he knew Olivia was right. Felicity had passed away last year, a peaceful passing and her funeral was one of the most well-intended. However, Felicity's passing was a burned bridge between Oliver and his second oldest son Jonathan.

"Stop it Dad and no worrying about it tonight. You are here to enjoy yourself, spoil your grandchildren more than you usually do and please find out if Katie is still thinking about seeing that Merlyn boy."

"Katherine sees the best in people Olivia. A quality she gets from your mother and you. Besides, my best friend, a young Thomas's namesake, was one of the best men I knew and young Thomas shares the same qualities."

"Dad you're not helping. Oh I know that look. What have you done?"

Oliver grinned, his eyes twinkling merrily and he took Olivia's arm in his. His oldest daughter gave him a look but followed his lead and Oliver looked down at the happy scene below with a loving smile. The daughter/granddaughter in question was talking with a younger version of what Tommy Merlyn used to look like and they looked happy.

"Dad you didn't."

"Young Thomas might be evil and dastardly in your eyes but he managed to convince me that he deserved an invitation for tonight. Your mother taught me a hard lesson I didn't learn until it was almost too late and that is that looks can be deceiving."

"Dad I know and I get it but-"

"Indulge your old man on his birthday won't you?"

* * *

_P is for PRECIOUS_

Oliver stood atop a skyscraper on a stormy night in Starling City and the lightning chased the thunder across the dark sky. His eyes glittered dangerously from underneath his hood and he glared at the woman that stood across from him.

"You didn't have to kill him. He surrendered."

"Still afraid to take the plunge Oliver?"

"No, I've killed many times before but never someone who had surrendered. A show of restraint that separates me from the common mercenary."

Oliver's words struck something in the figure as they visibly twitched and fingered their weapon. Oliver tensed but didn't make a move for the arrows on his back.

"So what holds you back then? What moral compass?"

"I have people precious to me and they would be disappointed in me if my actions reflected that I was a senseless killer."

The figure scoffed and tossed their dark colored hair over their shoulder. Oliver remained motionless, not sure which way the dice would fall and not being able to act because of it.

"Do these people know your secret? That you go around shooting arrows in people?"

"Yes they do and they keep me on track."

"You mean Oliver Queen has let people in and he listens to others counsel? My, my…"

A calm, steady voice in his ear helped Oliver ignore the taunt and he walked closer to the other person. Dry lightning cracked across the sky and highlighted the purple colored leather the figure was wearing.

"Don't do it. Don't try and walk over here all calm and collected like you can help me. You tried that once remember?"

"I told you to leave my city and get rid of your demons. Instead you come back and kill a man."

"He was trying to free my father from prison."

The anger in the woman's tone unnerved Oliver but once again the voice in his ear soothed him. He stopped ten feet from the woman and kept his hands by his sides.

"I know that someone precious was taken from you and most of the things you held close to you were ripped away, but this killing everything related to your father is not helping. Haven't you found something or someone else precious to you?"

The woman's movements happened as if in slow motion and Oliver reacted. He drew an arrow from his quiver and notched before the woman could finish with her crossbow. A tortuously long moment stretched between them before the woman fired a cross bolt and Oliver dodged. He fired the arrow and caught the woman as she fell.

"Why? Why did you do that Helena?"

"Because I wanted to see if I was precious to you."

* * *

_Q is for QUIRKY_

The heavy, humid summer air hung around the Foundry and Felicity piled her hair on top of her head with a sigh. Diggle had gone home, back to Carly an hour ago because of the stifling heat prevented much progress from happening. Even the criminals and their underworlds were lying low as the multiple police scanners Felicity had hacked into remained silent.

"And yet he still works out."

Felicities spun around in her ultra comfortable computer chair and watched as a shockingly shirtless Oliver cranked out inverted sit ups from a rafter. Apparently not even one hundred degree weather could stop Oliver and Felicity grinned as she watched him sweat for her viewing pleasure.

"Is there something you need from me Felicity?"

Knowing that she was caught staring at Oliver (again), Felicity mischievously looked around and pointed to herself. Oliver chuckled, did one last sit up and flipped off the rafter. Felicity clapped, appreciated how the shadows clung to him and continued grinning as he walked towards her.

"Well now that you mention it we could use some upgrades to the set up down here as well as up in the club."

"You have a fund for that. Try again."

By this time Oliver had crowded into Felicity's personal space and she hated how her traitorous body perked up. She held up a hand to stop him and he responded by putting his washboard abs within her reach.

"Don't tempt me Mr. Queen if you don't intend to deliver."

"I'll deliver if you tell me what you were thinking about."

"Oh fine!"

Damn Oliver and his irritating ability to discern the truth. She mock punched him in the stomach and he stepped back with his arms crossed.

"Am I quirky Oliver?"

"What?"

"Do I have some quirks that are me?"

A look of understanding crossed Oliver's face and he grinned. He nodded and held up four fingers.

"You cannot lie when you babble and that makes you refreshing."

"I didn't know my babbling was a good quality of mine."

"The fact that you wear bright colored clothes and lipstick makes you light up a room."

Felicity looked down at her bright purple shirt and touched her equally as bright pink lips.

"Then there is your quirk where you have to drag me everywhere by my wrist and not my hand."

"That's because-"

"And finally there is your appreciation for fine things."

"Well I do like nice things."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. Felicity didn't mind, his sweat and all.

* * *

_R is for RISKY_

Oliver sat in his rarely used office in _Verdant _and stared at his hands in his lap. Angry voices were sounding off in his ear and then the telltale click-clack statacco of high heels were leading to his office. Next, his office door burst open and a furious Thea stood in front of him in front of his desk with tears falling from her eyes.

"You lied to me. You've been lying to me for a year."

"I've lied to you by omission but I've never told you an outright lie."

"Oh because that makes it so much better! You're a murderer Ollie."

Thea's accusatory words hit Oliver hard and he was now paying the price for keeping secrets. Their moth…Moira's trial was due to start next week and Oliver needed his sister on his side if he was to wrest control of Queen's Consolidated from their…mother…and be able to salvage the company's reputation. It was Felicity's idea for Oliver to tell Thea about The Hood and make Thea feel more secure.

_"She just had her whole world rocked again for the third time Oliver and she doesn't know up from down. You're going to need to rebuild Queen's Consolidated from the ground up and having your sister in your corner will help the both of you immensely. Which is more important, your secrets or her safety?"_

After spending a long night thinking about it, Oliver knew Felicity spoke the painful truth and he had his girlfriend warm Thea up to the idea of him being The Hood. Felicity was perfect for the job because after the Glade's catastrophe Thea needed a friend and so did Felicity.

"Will you listen if I explain and show it all to you?"

"Deep down I knew you had changed, because there's something darker about you and that this club was an excuse for something else. But I had no idea what it was and I certainly didn't expect this."

"I suggest you take a seat then because this will take a while to explain and there's no easy way to say it."

Over the next three hours the Queen children discussed, argued and in Thea's case, cried about everything Oliver had went through and done. Thea took it as best she could and Oliver knew she was a trooper but the silence between them now when they stopped talking was still awkward.

"I want to believe you but this…this is still hard to swallow and there's still something that you're not telling me."

"You're right on both accounts but one at a time. C'mon, I want to show you something."

Oliver took Thea's hand as he led her out of his office and over to the hidden door leading to the basement. He keyed in the code, ushered Thea through and rolled his eyes when he saw both Felicity and Diggle downstairs. Felicity turned around when she heard Thea's heels and ran over to hug her.

"Thank goodness! I thought one of you was going to kill the other and that wouldn't be good."

Thea laughed and hugged Felicity back. Oliver moved over to Diggle and watched as Felicity finished bringing Thea over to their side. Thea turned around and faced Oliver with her hands on her hips.

"So do I get a secret decoder ring or something?"

Everyone laughed at Thea's question and for the night, everything was all right.

* * *

_S is for STRONG_

Felicity knew that Oliver was physically strong as did anyone that looked at him and now she sat in a booth at Belly's Burgers with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. She sat next to Oliver, who ignored her in favor of staring down Diggle and Felicity giggled as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"We have one last additional rule to add to this little wager gentlemen. If one of you does not beat the other inside of two minutes, the match is called and considered a tie. Ready? Go!"

Cheers and encouragement rose in the background from the gathered crowd as Oliver and Diggle attempted to out strength each other in an arm wrestling match. The muscles on both men became evident and Felicity knew from experience that if she were to cop a quick feel, Oliver's bulging muscles would be rock solid. She knew that Diggle was strong as well from seeing him train with Oliver but she would need to ask Carly what his muscles felt like.

"Thirty seconds left."

The excited waitress called out the time, Felicity and Carly having been delegated to the sidelines in favor of neutrality and Felicity rolled her eyes at the doe eyed expression on the young girl's face. Felicity knew that she could be considered a 'fan-girl' as well because she often shamelessly watched Oliver train shirtless but she was different as she had the privilege to touch the raw strength and power Oliver was displaying right now.

"And time! Oh, no one won?"

A collective groan went up from the audience but Felicity grinned and held out her hand. The time keeping waitress handed her a cup full of money used for the bets and Felicity took it.

"You're lucky that you were the only one who bet that way. How'd you know?"

"I know my boyfriend's limits and Mr. Diggle is a strong man. These two are equal in more ways then they care to admit."

"And with that we need to be on our way."

Oliver stood, helped Felicity up and led the way outside to cheers and suggestive comments on what Felicity could spend the money on. Felicity giggled and swung her hand which was linked with Oliver's. He smiled at her and opened the passenger side car door to his BMW. He got in on the driver's side and drove out of the parking lot.

"So how much did you rake in?"

"Two hundred and seventy dollars but you and Diggle both dropped a hundred."

Felicity saw Oliver's lip twitch in a grin but he didn't say anything and she knew the two men in her life had done the bet that way for her benefit. It was a touching gesture but both of them would deny it.

"Physical strength is not where you're strongest though Oliver. Your real strength is soldiering on like you do and I don't think even Diggle can beat you in that."

Felicity knew her gentle words hit Oliver deep and once again he didn't say anything but he took one of her hands in his. That was more than good enough for her.

* * *

_T is for TRUST_

Felicity stared at the paper in her hand and sucked in a huge lungful of air because her burning lungs were telling her that she had been holding her breath for too long. She fanned her eyes with her hand as tears sprang up in her eyes with her holding her breath for too long and stared at the numbers and words written down on the piece of paper.

"Everything all right Felicity?"

"Gwaah!"

The voice behind her startled Felicity and she threw the nearest object behind her, over her head without looking. She twirled around in her computer chair, hands raised and blushed when she saw Diggle standing there grinning while holding a coffee mug.

"It appears that your aim has improved and so has your fight or flight instinct. Nice throw."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Diggle. I was just so focused on the fact that Oliver gave me his entire electronic file that I don't know what to do."

Felicity waved her hand and turned back around to work her stations. On each monitor was a log in screen for the _Verdant's_ item manifest and financial accounts, Oliver's personal financial accounts and Queen's Consolidated entire electronic mainframe. In short, Oliver Queen gave Felicity the keys to the kingdom.

"He really did give you everything."

"Yeah, like I said."

"So what are you going to do with his trust?"

Diggle's question put Felicity in a pickle because she had always told Oliver that he could trust her and now it was apparent that he did. She just didn't expect him to trust her with something like this but apparently if one had Oliver Queen's trust, you had it and he didn't do anything halfway.

"I think I know what he wants me to do."

"What's that?"

"Come back in an hour and see for yourself."

Felicity tied her hair back, cracked her knuckles and reorganized all the information. She was playing with the foundations of the Queen empire and if she screwed up, worse things would happen then already happened but Felicity wasn't worried. Oliver trusted her and that was good enough.

* * *

_U is for ULTRASOUND_

Oliver laid on his back on his bed in his family's mansion and stared at the black and white photo of the life he helped create. His child looked like a little boxer, fists clenched tight and frozen in a fighting pose. Oliver was mesmerized and didn't hear the person stop at the door to his room.

"You used to stare like that at me you know."

"What are you doing here mother?"

Even the sound of his mother's voice didn't draw Oliver's gaze away from the ultrasound and he didn't move to acknowledge her. He heard her walk in and felt her sit on the edge of his bed.

"Who is she? The mother of your child?"

"No one you know thankfully."

Moira sighed and Oliver heard the rattle of her handcuffs. Moira Queen was now a high-value witness in the case of the conspiracy against the Glades and had been granted a certain level of immunity in return for her complete testimony and confession.

"Maybe we can have a relationship now that all the secrets are out of the way?"

"All the secrets? I don't know who you are mother and if it wasn't for strenuous arguments from people I trust, you wouldn't be allowed back here in this house."

"You mean this woman."

Oliver didn't need to look up to know that his mother was gesturing to the ultrasound and referring to Felicity. After all, it was Felicity, Diggle and Maria who had argued against Oliver and Thea from cutting out their mother.

"When you hold your child for the first time you'll understand why I did what I did. I don't think you can judge me until then."

Felicity had told him that his mother would uses these words against him and reminded him that although he saved an untold number of lives each night, Moira didn't know that. Oliver seethed but remained silent.

"I know you won't tell me but I have to ask anyway. What can I do for you to forgive me and talk to me again?"

"If I come up with anything I'll let your lawyer know."

Moira got up and left. Not a moment later two people entered his room and laid down on either side of him.

"I didn't hear any screaming and yelling which is a good sign."

"You did put some nice dents in your kid though Ollie."

Oliver ignored Thea and pulled Felicity closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, closed his eyes and sighed. Felicity kissed his neck and settled in for a nap.

* * *

_V is for VOMIT_

Felicity Smoak could count the number of times she got sick in a year on one hand and she had a game plan for when those times snuck up on her. Except this time Mr. Sickness decided to wreak havoc on her senses and she stumbled as she walked from her bedroom to her kitchen.

"Whoa, easy there Felicity. No need to over do it."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

On most occasions Felicity would have been delighted that Oliver had snuck into her apartment and having his strong arms preventing her from kissing the hardwood floor. This time however, her senses were haywire and the urge to vomit was overwhelming.

"Oliver, um, bathroom now?"

At least her most faithful quality, word vomit, hadn't left her and like usual Oliver somehow understood her. He moved quickly but he didn't jostle her and he sat her down in front of her toilet. A few seconds went by and just as the nasty vomiting urge passed, Felicity emptied her stomach into the once clear waters.

"Uggh…nasty…"

"I'm sure. You good to go to your kitchen?"

"Yes."

Felicity smiled to herself as Oliver held her so close to him, he half-carried her to her kitchen and still kept one arm wrapped around her a he filled up a glass of water for her. She drank it gratefully and let her head rest against Oliver's chest.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"But it's okay for you to see me bleeding and bruised?"

"Totally."

Oliver chuckled and Felicity liked how his chest rumbled. He led her over to the couch and set her down propped up against a few pillows.

"Being sick is something you tell your boss Ms. Smoak. Both of them."

"I was fine today until I came home. I swear."

"Good thing we have the night off from the criminal underworld then. You okay here for ten minutes for me to get some of my herbs?"

This conversation and scenario happened in Felicity's dreams but not in real life. It was one thing to witness Oliver's saving people thing when he was The Hood but to see Oliver Queen take care of her? Swoon time please.

"Um yeah, I think so."

"Be back in ten minutes then."

"I'll be waiting."

Felicity groaned and buried her face in one of the pillows at her inopportune word vomit.

* * *

_W is for WINSOME_

Felicity stared at the gathered audience and smiled. The air conditioning interrogation room tactic made her pull her shawl closer to her around her shoulders and she sipped from her coffee. At one point in her life all the eyes, the interrogation room setting and the circumstances would have freaked her out, but not anymore.

"Well young man, aren't you going to ask your questions?"

"I, uh…yes ma'am. I mean Mrs. Queen."

The young detective looked flustered, not being used to dealing with such a high-powered person such as Felicity and there was the unnerving fact that she had waived her rights to a lawyer. Felicity stared at the detective with amusement and she hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

"I believe you are charging me with harboring a dangerous fugitive who has eluded the law for thirty years and at one time was considered the most dangerous man in Starling City. That sound about right?"

"Uh yeah, that's it exactly. How do you want to go about telling your story?"

"You want a story hmm? Your wife can tell you one at home but I will answer your questions. How does that sound?"

Felicity looked past the detective and to the one-way mirror. She smirked and waved.

"Good evening Quentin. How goes your retirement?"

Quentin Lance had made his career cleaning up Starling City alongside The Hood and had been the city's police commissioner for fifteen years. Felicity may or may not have had a hand in his promotions but that would be a secret she would take to her grave.

"Mrs. Queen if you could focus your attention back here please."

"Of course detective. What was your first question?"

Before the detective could begin questioning Felicity the door to the room opened and Quentin stood there in the doorway. He looked remarkably older than he had thirty years ago but his eyes remained clear and his jaw still firm.

"Detective, as much as I know you would like to be the one to discover the identity of the vigilante, you are being played right now and something is happening elsewhere."

"All due respect sir but you are no longer on the force and this is the best shot we have had in a long time to find out the identity of the vigilante."

"I know son, I know. It sure seems that way but this setup is too good to be true and a red alert just came over all channels. Word has it the vigilante is in the middle of all of it and it could get ugly."

Felicity suppressed her smile and looked at the detectives in surprise. Quentin held open her coat and opened the door again for her.

"Don't leave town Felicity because I'm sure the detective here would like to question you some more."

"Of course Quentin."

Quentin was then escorted out of the building and the young detective stared at Felicity for a moment before turning a corner in the precinct.

"Still as captivating as ever I see.

Felicity turned around and saw Diggle and a his nephew waiting for her. Diggle no longer acted as a bodyguard to Oliver but was head of the Queen family's security. Diggle's nephew opened the door to the police station and Felicity took Diggle's offered arm.

"Oh stop you big flirt. I wanted to see the face of this new generation of cops and I was not disappointed."

"Using your natural charm and tricks I taught you well I see."

Diggle's nephew opened the back door of the Audi and Diggle helped her in. He got in next to her and his nephew drove away from the station.

"The city is in good hands Diggle. I think we gave it a good run and can finally step aside."

"You always were the optimist and always had a winning attitude."

* * *

_X is for X-RAY_

"I don't see why I have to go to the hospital. You two don't."

"Humor me Felicity."

Felicity slumped back into Diggle's SUV with a frustrated whimper and pouted as she looked out the window. Diggle drove as fast as he dared down the highway towards the hospital while Oliver sat in the backseat with her and allowed her to crush his hand to mediate the pain. It was Oliver who Felicity had been arguing with and damn him and his baby blue eyes.

"Oh I do on many occasions and even when you don't ask me to."

"At least your injury hasn't affected your sense of humor and wit."

Like the mature adult she was Felicity stuck her tongue out at Oliver and slumped further against him. Too soon for her liking they arrived at the hospital and Oliver half carried her out of the car. Diggle appeared with a wheelchair and Oliver eased down into it.

"You're never this nice to me Oliver."

"Not now Diggle."

"It's the boobs Diggle. I've got boobs and you don't."

Diggle chuckled, Oliver grimaced and soon Felicity found herself in the hospital lobby. Diggle stood guard over her and Oliver admitted Felicity into the hospital.

"I shudder to think what cover story Oliver is charming the nurse with."

"Better be nice or he might spring for ex-rays. Nah, he will."

"Oh come on! I'm not that delicate."

Diggle chuckled from behind her and Felicity pouted again. The downside to having to macho men as friends and team mates was their over protectiveness.

"Is this about me being a girl? Or is it because I can't soldier through some pain?"

"Oliver wants to take care of you Felicity. Let him."

"I'll show him I can fight. I am pretty handy with light sabers and nerf guns. Every year at my family reunion I am champion and empress supreme."

Oliver came back over and Felicity stopped rambling. He speared her with a look and then grinned.

"Everything's all set. A few tests, x-rays and then we're out of here."

"The x-rays are going to cost you something extra buster."

Oliver bent over and kissed her so sweetly that she forgot her name. He pulled away and Felicity whimpered. Oliver laughed and pushed her towards the examination room.

* * *

**Y is for ?**

* * *

**Z is for?**

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
